This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary goal of the Flow Cytometry Shared Resource (FCSR) is to assist investigators in acquiring experimental data which in turn will result in elucidation of mechanism of disease that will ultimately lead to better diagnostic tests and treatment of disease. FCSR scientific director works with investigators to develop specific biological questions, choose appropriate tools for inquiry, optimize available resources and result in meaningful analysis. The FCSR offers the following instruments: BD LSRII, BD FACS Calibur, BD FACS Aria, CompuCyte iCys laser scanning cytometer and Luminex 200 system. The core provides quality control and quality assurance for each instrument as well as cleaning and maintenance.